A Series of Letters
by NarglesandNifflers
Summary: Ste sends Brendan a series of letters after he gets sent to prison.


**A/N: I've not written much fanfiction recently - I've been taking a bit of a break from it, and I've been really busy - but I've finally returned. This is something I wrote kind of quickly earlier today - it's a bit random. :)**

_Dear Brendan,_

_How are you? I miss you-_

Ste read over his words and snorted. _How are you?_ What kind of question was that, considering the fact that Brendan was spending the rest of his life in prison? He crumpled the paper in his fist, and threw it down onto the ground bitterly.

* * *

_Dear Brendan,_

_I don't really know how to start this. To be honest, I'm finding it hard writing it in the first place. It's not like I was ever much good at it when I was at school. But I'm visiting Cheryl at the moment, and she's helping me out with writing some of this._

_She's well, by the way, or as well as she can be. She told me to give you her love, and she'll write to you again as soon as she can. She really misses you. Though you'll be pleased to know that Nate treates her like a princess. Their house is _massive, _well bigger than any house I've ever been in._

_Anyway, I guess I just wanted to tell you that I love you. And miss you. I miss everything about you. I miss snuggling up next to you when we're watching telly, falling asleep in your arms, laughing at your failed attempts to cook, taking the piss out of you - I even miss arguing with you! Probably because we'd always make up in the end._

_Plus, I wanted you to know that I haven't forgotten you. I never will._

_Please write back._

_Ste._

* * *

_Dear Brendan,_

_So you didn't reply to my last letter? I had hoped you would_.

_I left Cheryl's a few weeks ago, but the village seems so weird without you. I miss you even more now. At least when I was in Ireland I had Cheryl, but now I feel so lonely. I hardly have any friends here, and even if I did, I still wouldn't have _you.

_I'm writing this by myself this time, as Cheryl isn't here to help me with it, and I don't even know what to say, except for telling you again that I love you and I miss you so much. Yeah, I know it sounds dead stupid and pathetic, but what else am I supposed to say?! I wish you were HERE, right in front of me so I could actually talk to you instead of having to write it all down. Actually I guess I could try and put a request in to visit you…that might work._

_I hope things aren't too bad with you. Alright, that's a stupid thing to say, your life is probably awful right now, but I hope you aren't getting into fights or anything with the other prisoners, or getting picked on by anyone in particular. But I know you can look after yourself.__  
_

_Please reply._

_Ste._

* * *

_Dear Brendan,_

_Why didn't you accept any of my visiting requests? And you didn't even bother to reply to my letter either, and I spent ages over it! And more importantly, I don't know how you are or anything! I haven't heard from you since you got sent down and that was about three months ago!_

_You haven't been replying to any of Cheryl's letters either, and she's sent you about four. We talked on the phone yesterday – she's really upset. I mean, she told me that she was fine, just "disheartened" but I could tell how upset she was about it. _

_I guess you'll send a reply to us in your own time and all that, but please send me SOMETHING soon! It doesn't have to be really long or anything – just let me know how you are. Please._

_Ste._

* * *

_Dear Brendan,_

_Right, this is getting stupid. You've been locked up for more than four months, and I haven't heard anything from you. I wish you would just talk to me and Cheryl, instead of cutting yourself off from the two people who love you the most. Because I'm never going to stop loving you Brendan, whatever you do. I may be really angry with you right now, but I still love you._

_Ste._

* * *

_Brendan,_

_I've gone through a crap time recently, you wouldn't believe it! Why couldn't you have been there for me? Why did you have to get yourself thrown in prison for life? _Why did you leave me on my own?

_It's not fair._

_Ste._

* * *

_Dear Brendan,_

_Sorry about that last letter. I wasn't thinking straight. Forget it, I'm fine now._

_Look, you have to stop trying to cut off all contact with the outside world, which is what me and Cheryl think you're doing. But you don't get it, do you? We WANT to talk to you! _

_You need to start either accepting my visiting requests, or replying to my letters! You can't just try and forget that I exist. Because I DO exist, and I love you so much._

_Ste._

* * *

_Dear Brendan,_

_Well you've been locked up for more than five months, and I don't miss you any less with every day that passes. I've never been good at writing stuff down, but I still love you. And I haven't given up on you, even if you've given up on me. Would it be too much for you to reply to at least ONE of my letters? I've spent ages trying to write these letters, struggling over what to say and how to say it, and you haven't even bothered to write a reply. You may not even have read any of them for all I know. You could've just ripped them all up and thrown them in the bin. Or is it because you don't want me to be a part of your life anymore? Is that why you're ignoring me: because you want me to take the hint and stop sending you letters and trying to visit you? Lose contact with you completely?_

_Ste._

* * *

_Dear Brendan,_

_You know what, that's it. I've had enough. I'm not going to bother writing any letters to you when you're going to continue ignoring me like this. I'm not putting in all this effort (you know how crap I am at writing) and get nothing back in return. I may as well be writing to myself._

_Reply if you want, but don't worry, I'm not expecting anything._

_Ste._

* * *

_Dear Steven,_

_I can't do this anymore. I know I've ignored all your letters, and I'm sorry. You were right what you said, about me trying to break off all contact with the outside world. It's easier for me to pretend that nothing is happening outside my prison cell._

_I thought you would come to forget about me and carry on with your life, if I ignored you, but I can finally see that won't work. To be honest, I don't think I ever truly believed it would. But you need to remember that you're better off without me. You may not think it, but you are._

_Steven, you need to move on. From me. I still love you, but that's not the point. I need you to be happy. You _deserve _to be happy, Steven. More than I do, which is why I'm stuck here._

_The one thing that will keep me going in here is the knowledge that you are happy. Please try and forget about me, Steven. It will get easier with time. That's why I haven't allowed you to visit me. If you saw me again, it would just make everything worse. For both of us._

_I love you, Steven. Always._

_Brendan._


End file.
